RPlog:Question Answered
---- The Library of the Republic -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell This impressive structure is built to be a large column, rising high into the air. Each floor is a balcony along the periphery, with transparisteel windows scattering each level in a unique pattern. The windows automatically tint to keep the light levels comfortable, allowing shafts of pinkish light to fall into the depths of the building. These levels are joined by classic stairwells built into the white stone walls, leading all the way up to a top level observation balcony circling the edges of a domed transparisteel skylight. Some levels hold thousands upon thousands of classic, leather-bound books, where other levels contain data-records and computer archives. At the ground level, the column bores into the ground, where subteraanian levels are dedicated to archaeological finds, and archives of other physical materials, for their safekeeping and preservation. Many of these levels remain off-limits to casual visitors. Conference and study platforms hover on repulsors and can be moved amongst the levels as desired. Dataterminals are available in carrels for individual study on every floor. At her request, one of the conference platforms has been reserved for use, and currently stands at the ready. A table, two chairs, a pitcher of water and two glasses stand ready on the table itself. Lynae's marine escorts stand at the edge of the platform and, contrary to usual presentation, Lynae is pacing back and forth in a manner that conveys just enough agitation to point to either some extreme occurrences lately, nervousness, or just perhaps a need to be moving - to be doing something. After receiving the most unusual request, Admiral Farnsworth gave the fulfilling of the request to a trusted officer. Kyrin Sh'vani wasn't horribly happy about it, but she was an officer. She did her duty. There's a serenity to the woman who steps into the venue and reviews the situation. "You asked to speak to... someone?" she queries as she takes up a position near the table, folding her hands behind her back, the traditional 'at ease' posture any military geek knows, her wings folded neatly to her back. Lynae straightens the instant that Kyrin arrives, falling back into her own set of professional air and attitude, one of implacable calm. Almost, that is, there's a tightness around her eyes, a shadow that wasn't there the last time she'd spoken with the woman. "Indeed," she says simply before alighting the platform, the marines following a mere step or two later. One of which controls the platform and causes it to rise in the air and ensuring the semi-privacy of the conversation. The other simply takes up a silent position of observing the library and it's inhabitants, there is no pretense that at least three versions of this conversation will be relayed to the respective commanding officers. From across the table Lynae studies Kyrin for a long moment, remaining standing as well for the moment, her expression solemn. "You were present when I arrived on planet and we have spoken since my arrival, you know who I am, you know what position I held in the Empire. You also know what I am guilty of that ended my career in the empire. I say this so that the context of this conversation is understood, I stand here not as just a doctor, but as a former officer and soldier in the Imperial Navy." Kyrin regards her one-time adversary, cataloguing the swift changes in behavior from when she first came in until now. "Very well," she replies with a slight nod of her head and gesture for the other to continue. She likewise remains standing, her tail flicking back and forth almost idly as she waits for the anvil to be dropped. "Go on..." Lynae unclasps her hands from behind her back, a gesture calculated to prove that she holds nothing in her hands. With another careful movement she withdraws a datapad from one of her pockets and rests it on the table, "I have spent a good deal of time of late trying to decide if the cause that you fight for is a just one. I believe in the Empire, officer Sh'vani, I believe in what it stands for. The Empire that I was raised to have faith in, however, is not the one that exists now, in it's present form. I would ask a question of you, if you will permit me. It is the question that I have been asking over and over these last few days, but have yet to find a sufficient reply." She pauses again, silence falling while she picks her words with care. Her blue eyes focus on Kyrin to the extent of closing out the library and everything, everyone, in it. "You, as an officer, are privy to tactical details. Data that I a m no longer privy too. You will have been, I presume, privy to fleet movements in the last few weeks. You will also, I presume, be aware of the engagement over Nar Shaddaa and the involvement of diverse assets in theatre. You will also, I again presume, be aware of the aspirations of the current task force as it was when I was head of it. Having seen this, and being a student of military history and tactics, as a fighter pilot that you are, I will again presume that you have made some educated guesses as to what is currently afoot. My question then, is this. "Will the new republic, or how ever you decide to label it for the sake of this conversation, stand idly by while independent worlds fall to the dark? Will you let them stand alone?" There is a flicker of recognition in the Chyleni's eyes at the mention of Nar Shaddaa, one that even her calm exterior cannot prevent. Enough for a shrewd observer to catch. A flick of her tail betrays more. Yes, she knows the name, and not just in passing like how /everyone/ knows what Nar Shaddaa was. "The New Republic never stands idly by," the X-Wing pilot states in a soft tone of voice. "Perhaps the question is not one of will but of ability. A student of tactics will know how foolhardy it is to fight a war on multiple fronts." Her grey eyes fall to the table and its ever so bland and inoffensive glasses. "The New Republic has the will to see every world free of your Empire, whether it be the Empire you wish it to be or the reality of the one we have now." Lynae shakes her head slightly, "The semantics or the feasibility of the military machine is not my business, Officer Sh'vani, the question was answered however, and adequately so. By your word then, that the New Republic will fight for the better of all," she pauses slightly, then leans forward and turns on the datapad. "You will find the last known assets of the task force here, along with the last known ranks and who as in command of what. Any access codes I had would have been altered already, so there's no sense in wasting your time with that meaningless data. A fleet assessment is also included. " The Chyleni woman is hard-pressed to hide her surprise at such an open admission and the offer. At least she succeeds in keeping the obvious question off her lips until she has a chance to smooth over most of that shock into something a bit more bland. "You will, of course, pardon my skepticism," she replies in a calm voice, not even reaching for the datapad or anything. NRI will get to have a field day with it, not her. "You are no fool, and you well know how well you are trusted so far." She doesn't need to glance at the escorts nearby. Unnecessary. "But you are correct. The New Republic fights for the better of all. The information you provide will be examined and I am sure those in command at a higher level than I will make the correct decisions as to what to do with it." She is still aware of her role in things... small fish, big pond. "On the face of it, it appears as if you are repaying one of those debts you have spoken to me of... or you are hoping that we will complete the task that earned you a death sentence... to topple the Emperor." She looks up from the datapad to Lynae directly. "What will you do should we act upon this information in the way you hope and we succeed in that task? What if your Emperor is brought to justice and there is no Empire? What do you hope to gain from this?" she finally asks. "Take the information, or don't, Officer Sh'vani, this isn't a negotiation. I'm not asking for anything, and you have nothing that you can offer me that would be of any value to me in this current time and place. I am a soldier without an army to serve. I've turned down the offer of a life time less than one standard day ago, if I wanted to go back to the Empire I could have, but I didn't. I'm not asking you to trust me either," a faint smile quirks her lips upwards for a bare moment, "and your skepticism is well earned. I'm merely giving you data that you need, to face what is coming down the line at your New Republic. Whether you're aware of it or not, the machine is already in motion and gathering up assets. The Empire will take over independent held worlds and usurp their armies and assets and add them to the war machine. And they will continue to strike forward to one of two major targets." She leans forward and pulls up a map of the current slice, the color coded areas indicating the Empire, New Republic, and everyone else of note. "They will strike, but they will not waste their assets in the first wave, they will throw the assets of the usurped worlds at you first in order to make it more challenging for you to fight back. As you will be fighting conscript soldiers, men and women who have no choice but to fight or die - either at your hands or theirs. And they will strike soon. Either at you, or at the CDU." Kyrin reviews the map briefly and she nods. "I will ensure that this information is taken to those who can properly assess it and inform those who make the decisions." Simple as that. "I am not able to do more about this at this time, strength of warning or no. My status as galactic hero has diminished since the news got out that Kreldin lived. My words carry less strength and reach fewer ears these days." Her expression remains a bit sardonic for just a few moments. "And if I am being honest, I prefer it that way. I am a simple soldier, nothing more. I long for the day when I can lay down these arms I use to fight with and return to being nothing more than a simple artist. Perhaps one of these days..." And now, she does reach for the datapad. "Thank you for bringing this to us. If good can come of this... then perhaps history will not think ill of you. It is not too late to do the right thing... no one is beyond some kind of redemption, even if that is not why you did this." "Kreldin is dead," Lynae states in a tone of finality. "I have it from the mouth of Darth Malign not more than one standard day ago. The Emperor himself took care of the final arrangements. " "History is written by the winners, Officer Sh'vani, bear that in mind. I am not concerned with what historians make of me, now or sometime in the abstract future. I was a good officer, I served with distinction and ability. I am proud of everything I was called to do in the service of the Empire that I believed in." There's a tone in her voice that indicates, again, that she does not feel that the Empire now is what it was. "But I want to repeat, to stress again, that when the hammer falls, it will be in one of two main targets. And my best guess is that they will not be striking you and your military machine this time around. So carry my question to your superiors: Will you let them stand alone?" she demands before concluding, "I do not seek redemption, not do I .. require it. I am what I am, no more, and certainly no less." As she speaks she signals to the marine controlling the platform and it lowers to the main floor once more to allow the occupants to disembark. It's not quite first-person intel, with three links in it of dubious nature. But it's better than nothing. Kyrin nods curtly as she takes in the info about Kreldin. "I will pass the message to those who will best hear," she says as the platform lowers itself. "That is all I can promise at this point." And when the platform is back to its usual position, she gives a half-bow of courtesy to the former Imperial officer. "May there be great good that comes of this," she says politely. "Be well, Captain," she then says in farewell, a troubled expression on her face as she turns away to depart, putting the datapad in a safe place.